phineasandferbfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Day of the Living Gelatin
Candace's gelatin party inspires Phineas and Ferb to create the biggest gelatin mold ever in Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's swimming pool. Doofenshmirtz invites Perry the Platypus over for tea in order to convert him to an evil ally, "one way or another". Thanks to Doofenshmirtz's invention, he accidentally turns the gelatin into an evil monster. Episode Summary Candace is hosting a gelatin party. Phineas and Ferb appear using their molecular transporter and see the gelatin she's holding. Jenny offers them a piece of gelatin, but Candace panics slightly and says they will "mess it up with their weirdness". When Phineas and Ferb eat the gelatin, Candace realizes that they won't do anything wrong; shortly after, Phineas and Ferb start bouncing on the gelatin. Candace tells them to get out of the house and make their own gelatin, where Phineas states that he knows what they're going to do today. Phineas and Ferb run out to Isabella's backyard to start using it as a gelatin mold. Baljeet adds his own spicy flavor to the recipe, and when the gelatin is done, Phineas, Ferb, the Fireside Girls, and Baljeet all jump on the gelatin. Meanwhile, Perry enters through a flower vase, but he ends up in a pink, girly headquarters which turns out to be Pinky's. Perry gets out of the lair and enters through the street, where Major Monogram says that Doofenshmirtz is inviting Perry to have some tea with him because he wants Perry to become his ally. Inside Phineas and Ferb's house, it shows Stacy, Jenny, and Candace comparing the molds their gelatins take up. Candace's gelatin is shaped like Jeremy's head; Stacy's is shaped like shoes; Jenny's is shaped as a dove. Stacy and Jenny look out the window and say that they think what Phineas and Ferb are doing is fun. They run outside to play with it. Meanwhile over at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz is using a Turn-everything-evil-inator on Perry because Perry refused to become his ally. Doofenshmirtz shoots everywhere and it blasts out his window, pointing straight to the gelatin mold in Isabella's pool. This turns the gelatin alive and evil, and everyone points fingers at Baljeet for adding the "evil flavor" (curry). Baljeet gets scared and says, "Okay, I'm going home now." which leaves Phineas, Ferb, Jenny, Stacy, and the Fireside Girls to defeat the gelatin without Baljeet's help. The gelatin swallows Candace when she tries to interfere, and Phineas, Ferb, and their friends use water to defeat it and set Candace free. Dr. Doofenshmirtz realizes that he won't hit Perry, and presses a button making anything that was hit by the evil ray come to his side to assist him. A bar of soap and a toothbrush appear; Doofenshmirtz thinks that "I must have hit something more menacing". Subsequently, the gelatin monster shows up and captures Perry. Thinking fast, he throws his hat, setting off the water sprinklers in the room and melting the gelatin. He then escapes, while Doofenshmirtz slips on the soap and the toothbrush falls into his mouth. At the end of the episode, Jeremy comes over with Linda Flynn and shows Candace a gelatin mold he made for her that spells out her name. Candace oohs over it for a second, then says, "Nah, still sick of it." Songs *''Let's Squirt That Gelatin Monster'' Gallery Running Gags The Too Young Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair Enters through a flower vase, but ends up in Pinky's Headquarters. *Note: the flower vase sits on a low table with no visible tube underneath it. Memorable Quotes Background Information *It premiered on Disney XD on February 28, 2009 and on Disney Channel US on May 15, 2009. *This episode reveals that Pinky is a secret agent like Perry. This also determines that there is more than one division of The O.W.C.A. (The two being Major Monogram's and Wanda's ) and that each Division has its own leader. Or, as in the real life, the Central Intelligence Agency has its counterpart in Her Majesty's Secret Service. *Wanda, (or, "Initial" a nod to all of the 007 movie handlers,) calls Pinky "Agent P", which most likely stands for Pinky the Chihuahua. *This is the 1st appearance in Season 2 of Jenny. *Curry is not a part of a flavor of Gelatin. Continuity *Agent Pinky's nemesis Professor Poofenplotz makes an actual appearance in "Isabella and the Temple of Sap". Allusions *'Night of the Living Dead:' The title is reminiscent of this classic monster movie. *'Scooby Doo:' The monster chase scene is reminiscent of Scooby Doo monster chases, including the dance sequence with the monster. *'Star Trek:' The way the boys molecular-transport themselves in done in the exact same way, visual and sound-wise, as someone getting "beamed up" throughout the series. *'Looney Tunes': The gelatin turned into the look of Gossamer from Looney Tunes shorts. *'Ed, Edd n' Eddy:' The pool being filled with gelatin is very remisiscent of the beginning of this show's episode "Knock Knock Who's Ed?" Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Cymphonique Miller as Holly (credited as additional voices) *Alyson Stoner as Jenny (credited as additional voices) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes